Et leurs rires résonnent encore
by fairymangafan
Summary: Un petit OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Miss Cassy. C'est une suite à ton propre one-shot ' Les Lettres '. Je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, mais c'est à cause du temps de publication... "Éclatant de rire, il lui attrapa la main. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué. "


Il se sentait flotter, porté par une brise invisible au goût de sang. Son ouïe et son toucher ne recevait rien. Le néant total et cotonneux, qui le plongeait dans un état proche du coma. Il ne ressentait rien. Ne pensait rien. Ne se souvenait de rien. C'était un homme. L'unique certitude qu'il possédait. Malgré tout, son instinct, enfin ce qui y ressemblait, lui criait de se lever, de bouger, de partir. Il devait retrouver...quelqu'un? Quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

Fronçant ses sourcils sous la concentration, il tenta de se remémorer. Pourquoi était-il ici, dans ce vide rougeâtre au les relents âcres du sang et du désespoir qui planaient tout autour de lui come des prédateurs ? Comment avait-il échoué là ? Et surtout, où se trouvait-il ? Qui était-il ? Tant de questions, aucune réponse. Et il échouait encore et encore à se souvenir.

Ce qui semblait être des heures entières passèrent sous ses yeux tantôt vides, tantôt animés d'une volonté inébranlable, vestige de son âme déchue. Et il tournoyait paresseusement au milieu de ce rien, de ces abysses colossales, froides et inhospitalière. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière dorée, comme un petit joyaux étincelant apparaisse devant ses pupilles émerveillés. Pierre précieuse à l'éclat féroce, dont les formes scintillantes se reliées et se déliées en un ballet chatoyant. La silhouette grandit, le minuscule soleil prit des allures humaines, les courbes d'une femme se dessinèrent dans la lueur écarlate de sa prison. Des filaments dorées dont l'exquise douceur effleurait son corps, lui redonnant ce toucher qu'il avait perdu, ranimant peu à peu la flamme qui l'avait habité, autrefois. Et avec elle, les souvenirs affluèrent.

L'immense dragon rouge aux écaille rutilantes comme des milliers de rubis. Son sourire chaleureux, sa voix rugueuse, ses yeux farouches et aimants. Puis la douleur de son départ, qui l'avait transpercé comme une lame acérée en plein cœur. L'errance, le désespoir qui s'ensuivit.

Puis la lumière au nom de Fairy Tail.

Lisanna, Happy, sa guilde, ses amis sa Famille. Sa relation ambiguë avec la jeune mage aux cheveux d'un blanc purs, ses yeux bleus, comme deux lacs où il aimait se perdre. Où il s'était perdu. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, que son temps s'était écoulé entre ses doigts impuissants. Un nouveau couteau planté dans son pauvre corps, de nouvelles larmes. Des sourire factices, puis la douleur qui avait reflué peu à peu en phase avec l'oubli.

Et enfin, de nouveau le soleil. Sous la forme d'une joyeuse mage blonde, aux habitudes étranges et au sourire éclatant. Sa clarté l'avait éclaboussé, et l'avait transporté loin, très loin.

_Lucy_

Le temps partagé ensemble, les missions, les éternelles jérémiades de sa coéquipière, leur relation qui était passé d'ami à plus sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Et puis, cette quête. Trop dur pour eux, avec trop d'ennemis, trop de magie noir, trop de tout. Et elle, petit soleil dont la lumière les protégea tous. Brillant une ultime fois plus forte que jamais, avant de s'éteindre tout doucement, comme lasse de se retirer. Étoile filante dont la route s'achevait.

Sa souffrance, puissante, écrasante, trop forte pour son corps malmené qui avait résulté de sa perte. Elle l'avait achevé. Il n'avait réussi à voir le bout du tunnel, et s'était fait battre par sa propre détresse. En désespoir de cause, il avait obligé Luxus à le tuer. Trop aveuglé par la douleur pour voir celle qu'il causait au mage de foudre, il était mort, sûr d'être enfin libéré de ses souffrances et de pouvoir la rejoindre elle, sa vie, son soleil, son univers. Pour recommencer ce jeu qu'était la vie à deux, ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Mais il s'était perdu dans cette abysse froid. Avait oublié les souvenirs, aussi bons que mauvais. Ses amis qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonnés, pour celle qui se profilait devant ses iris ébahis, ivres de ce bonheur qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Grâce à sa présence, il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, son caractère dans son intégralité. Et elle était là, devant lui, étincelante comme jamais, ses cheveux blonds comme de l'or coulant telle une auréole autour de sa tête. Ses yeux prenaient des reflets ambres, comme des pierres précieuses dont on ne pouvait se lasser. Sa peau si tentante, si douce, qu'il ne souhaitait plus que toucher, caresser, découvrir. Redécouvrir, après avoir cru ne jamais pouvoir à nouveau ne serait que la voir. Son sourire, sucré, fruité, un brin acidulée.

Elle était là. Sa Luce, sa Lucy, sa Princesse, son Soleil, sa Vie, sa Compagne.

Éclatant de rire, il lui attrapa la main. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et le son chantant qui en sortit, comme un oiseau à la sortie de l'hiver, annonciateur du printemps, résonna dans ses oreilles sensibles. Son sourire à lui, irradiant de bonheur, étiré au maximum, l'inondant elle de chaleur. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Mais maintenant c'était fini, ils étaient ensembles à nouveau, réunis dans la mort, envers et contre tout. Un flash éblouissant, la fin d'un rire sonore, et le bonheur s'en fût avec eux, loin, très loin. Dans un cocon dont eux seuls avait la clé.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

_C'est drôle Lu-chan. Aujourd'hui j'ai cru entendre ton rire et celui de Natsu. Gadjeel aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour le reste de la guilde. Je te déteste, tu sais Lu-chan ? Pour nous avoir abandonner comme ça, et pour avoir poussé Natsu à en faire de même. Tu sais, Luxus s'en veut énormément..._

_Mais je te pardonne. Parce que ton rire résonne encore dans mes oreilles, comme une mélodie. Et je sais que vous êtes heureux là-haut, dans ce quelque part qu'est l'après-mort. _

_Ta Levy qui t'aime._

_P.S : Même si tu es morte, n'oublie pas de te protéger, Lu-chan ! On ne sait jamais !Et puis la boîte de préservatifs que le maître t'as offert pour ton anniversaire, il va bien falloir qu'elle serve à quelque chose, non ?_

_Et t'as intérêt à finir ton livre avant que j'arrive. Sinon tu vas m'entendre !_

_Bye maintenant. Et à dans longtemps !_


End file.
